Soulmarks
by Our Brightest Stars
Summary: Everyone has a soulmark and a counterpart to go with that mark. There's no guarantee that the both of you will ever meet, but that just makes it all the more special when you do and it blooms like a flower... [Tumblr request by anon. Soulmate AU. 18fem!27. SI!OC. One-shot. Related to Albedo Caelum.]
**Separate from Albedo Caelum, but it borrows those characters.**

* * *

The one thing that stood out most to Tsunaoko Sawada about soulmarks, was how much they reminded her of flowers; beautiful, vibrant, watercolor flowers.

Because, just like flowers, they bloomed, grew, and withered.

They could be hearty and enduring, fragile and fleeting, or could forever remain seeds, sleeping and waiting for the spark they would never receive. They came in all shapes and sizes, with different vibrancies and shades, although the basic colors remained the same.

There were seven: purple, indigo, blue, green, yellow, red, and orange, the rarest color of them all.

To 'awaken' the mark, one had to come into physical contact their other counterpart which would encourage the first sprout of color to appear on their back between the shoulder blades. The soulmark would only continue to bloom and bloom the more their counterpart got to know and care for them, developing into unique and personalized markings specific to each pair.

There was never a guarantee that you would find your counterpart, there being plenty of those whom never did, but there was always the chance you would… And that fueled the ambitions of many to go out searching for someone they might never find. (Inspired scores of international conventions where people shook the hands of others and immediately checked each other's backs for any signs of change before wishing the other good luck and parting if nothing happened.)

Another thing that was never guaranteed, was that it would be a romantic interest on the other side of that mark or even just one singular marking. There had been many reported cases of quasiplatonic-soulmarks and even select few poly-marks where there had been more than one counterpart.

Not much was known about the soulmarks within the general populace — _although, there had been some rumors about something to do with flames, resonance, and harmonies_ — just that it was something to be celebrated and revered when they did appear. Found as symbols of beauty and highly encouraged to be displayed as much as possible in society. In fact, it was more uncommon to see the upper back _covered_ in temperate weather than uncovered. There were countless traditions and ceremonies and celebrations surrounding the marks. In weddings between those that shared the soulmark, backless dresses were proudly worn with brides and grooms went shirtless. Even in religions where the majority of the entire body was covered in clothing, allowances were made for a small view between the shoulder blades for those with a large and especially colorful marking.

They were valued, admired, and romanticized.

 _And_ , Tsuna amended as she absently stared at some gossiping neighbor women, _they're something that others find reason to be jealous of because no matter where you are, what life you're in, there's always something that will be hated on_. Especially when Nana Sawada had a soulmark that had yet to have met a match in sheer vibrancy and size in the small town of Namimori, even without her counterpart being present.

(Actually, it was entirely possible that the soulmark bloomed even more in Iemitsu absence, lending some credence to the saying 'distance makes the heart grow fonder', although never as much as when he came home.)

Currently, Nana's entire upper and mid back where covered as well as the back of her neck and shoulders, extending almost to her elbow. There was a rich blend of orange, yellow, purple, and blue; starting with the darker end of the spectrum before blending and fading to the lighter end. Colors so intense that they were comparable to neon, except nowhere near as garish. The marking was always growing, steadily and slowly; the difference being noticeable in comparison from the beginning of the year and the end of the year. A love that never faded or withered, only continued to bloom and grow more beautiful.

Mayhaps what made those neighbor women so bitter was how theirs were either still seeds, didn't go past their shoulders or upper backs, there were three or less colors that were either stark contrasts or nearly the same color, or that they didn't have the rare purple or even scarcer orange. That they were 'stuck with' reds, greens, yellows, and the occasional indigo. Blues tended to not be as vocal in their complaints, or were at least more private when gossiping about Tsuna's mother.

"… _I bet that it's a tattoo, no way that could be real with that useless husband gone all the time. It probably withered and the center of the mark just couldn't be covered up so she made it purple and indigo to hide it better..."_

"… _She's probably got a poly-mark and is seeing someone else on the side. How else could she have so many colors? Rare ones too..."_

"… _Look at that smug chit. Think's she someone special because of her marking, like she's better than us. We know better though, just look at her marriage and her useless kid. It's three now and still can't talk. Just stares at you, how creepy…"_

"… _It's probably that gaijin's doing. I bet the husband's marking isn't anywhere near as impressive considering it's_ Nana _we're talking about..."_

Words. They were just words. But they were damaging in their own right, and loud, and cutting, and —

 **Annoying.**

Because the words of the mothers were had by the eagerly listening ears of the children. Whom, in turn, parroted them right back to each other and in Tsuna's face. Bitter, hurtful, spiteful words that couldn't be the furthest from the truth. Words that couldn't be ignored and only made Tsunaoko Sawada more alienated from and unsociable with her so-called peers. Not that it bothered her much, trash like that didn't deserve the time of day from her.

So, isolated she remained and was 'happy', if her contentment could be called that, lonely but peaceful. She skirted around the edges, all but a ghost throughout primary school a girl of few words or interests. Cold and shallow as a winter creek. She graduated and entered Namimori Middle.

Then she encountered Kyōya Hibari, and things changed after she brushed past him in the hallway, both none the wiser of how significant the action had been.

Her dark little seed, tiny and cold, sprouted into a little bud. A delicate, fragile bloom of royal purple and thin streaks of blazing orange. She hadn't noticed. No one mentioned anything in class nor at volleyball practice. It was only when her mother squealed in absolute glee, did she realized something integral had finally occurred in her second life. Tsuna hadn't quite realized that she had been subconsciously waiting for something such as this until she was studying the tiny bud in the mirror.

For the first time in a long, long, _long_ time; Tsuna felt something like hope spark within her. It felt like anticipation and anxiety; like dread and desperation; like longing and loathing… It hurt and suffocated her because she was scared too. Because while it could turn into something beautiful, it could just as well backfire and leave her somewhere worse than where she was before this had happened. To be so happy that you were left quietly terrified when the day came to an end, because there was always the looming threat that it all could be torn away in an instant.

But when a person had nothing to begin with, they will reach out to grasp and clutch at even the smallest of things. Tsuna was no different, despite her fears and reservations.

* * *

 _[And the matching bloom on Kyōya Hibari back grew a little more, the slight movement catching the sharp eyes of his father, who froze at the sight before letting out a bark of exaltation; startling the young heir at its suddenness. When he had learned the cause, the prefect was surprised but pleased at its rare colors and the connotations behind its steady growth._

 _Already, it was the size of a walnut and still blooming, despite the fact he didn't even know the identity of his counterpart. And from what little he knew of Dying Will flames, Skies were essentially royalty and natural carnivores when fully grown into their role of 'leader'. While Kyōya wouldn't follow, he could appreciate the idea of an equal. Any harmony, any_ connection _, from his understanding, must go both ways; this 'Sky' would be utterly dependent upon him as a protector, just as he would be inclined to be at least somewhat differential to them._

 _From what his father had pointed out, the Sky was probably still weak and vulnerable, having not grown into their fangs yet, considering that the tiny Sky flames were overwhelmed by the sheer amount of Cloud flames present. The title of 'Guardian' was quite apt in this situation. The young Hibari was already Namimori's protector, extending his territory to include his counterpart specifically would be no hassle. Especially when it was someone who belonged to_ him _and_ him alone _. He would always secure what was his._

 _It would be a simple matter to narrow down his counterpart's identity with liberal use of the Committee and with his father's entirely voluntary (if, however, not entirely wanted) assistance. Really, the only concern was that his counterpart was one of the many herbivores he had disciplined earlier._

 _But even if that was the case, they would conform to his wishes for obedience and order, or would suffer more punishment. Sky or not.]_

* * *

If Tsuna had noticed the increased presence of the Committee, she didn't let on. Instead, she continued to go about her business in heading to volleyball practice, making sure her team jacket with Namimori Middle's name emblazoned on it was zipped up tight. Currently, she was a little shy about her little soulmark bloom. It had been pure chance that no one had noticed it earlier, because it was always a _Big Deal_ to her supposed peers when someone had their mark awakened or if it had grown to any significant size. She really didn't do well with attention focused so intensely upon her person; it would mean that she wouldn't be given any peace.

Somehow, she got through practice with only Shimizu noticing anything off, and she counted her blessings because her senpai was a person who could keep such things to herself if requested to, unlike the other senpai Kowari…

Another thing to be thankful for was that Tsuna now had an extra set of eyes looking out for a matching orange and purple, recently bloomed, soulmark.

Still, the day passed by uneventfully beyond some rampant gossip about some third-year head perfect being on the prowl and more easily provoked than usual, but considering that this senpai (Nībarī? Hībairie? Hibari? She didn't pay much mind to the exact pronunciation as she had no reason to fear or worry about their paths ever intersecting) was normally in a bad mood and inspiring terror in his strict rein as head prefect… Well, she couldn't quite say that it was something worth troubling herself over by investigating further.

And, in any case, she was more disappointed that there hadn't been any news of a new soulmark having been awakened. Tsuna had rather hoped that her counterpart had been noticed and reported by the school populace's grape vine of gossip, but it seemed they had not. This would mean one of two things: either, like her, their soulmark had not been spotted by their schoolmates or they didn't go to Namimori Middle. The woman-turned-girl supposed this meant that she would have to pay attention to the local news, as soulmark announcements were pretty common with people whose markings had newly awakened and their counterpart couldn't be easily hunted down. She also supposed she could retrace her steps that day and the next in the hopes to find another person searching as fervently as herself.

Tomorrow, as there was no school, she would wear one of those mark displaying tops in the hopes to catch their eyes if this afternoon proved unsuccessful.

* * *

Tsunaoko Sawada honestly hadn't expected to be kidnapped.

In fact, the idea of kidnapping had been the furthest possible consequence in her mind and the worst she had expected was outright rejection from her counterpart. Even then, it had been somewhat unlikely as she had just about as neutral a reputation as one could get without fading away from society all together. Actually, she even had a slightly positive one from those who were in her volleyball team, so there was that. So, it was hard to say what would make someone want to abscond away with her.

(Did it have to do with the fact that her father was a 'star' and famous in foreign countries? Did someone, somehow, make the connection between her and her dotty but loveable dad? Her father was going to be crushed with guilt if this was the case, considering the lengths he had gone to, to ensure that Tsuna and her mom lived a relatively normal and unaffected life in comfort.)

Even then, this wasn't your normal kidnapping from what was portrayed on TV documentaries or in books. For one, she hadn't been immediately knocked out unconscious or restrained beyond stuffing her into the back of a car and locking her inside. For another, the moment she had reached her destination, she had been ushered inside of a traditional room with tatami mats for flooring, empty except for a chabudai that had a pot of expensive tea and two cups on it. Not to mention, she still had her flip phone and purse, nothing had been confiscated. Even the door hadn't been locked. The only thing that prevented her from escaping and thus making this even remotely like a kidnapping was her own damnable curiosity and being entirely lost as to her location, having been brought here against her own will.

Then, after an unidentifiable amount of time, a tall teen with a rather unfortunate case of resting bitch face, if Tsuna had ever seen one, entered the room. Impressively-sharp grey eyes studied her intently — _sizing her up almost_ — with a considering expression that temporarily smoothed away the scowl that had marred his, actually kind of pretty, tanned face. Running his hand through his tidy straight black hair, the boy strode over to take the seat across from her, kneeling primly on the small cushion provided.

Vaguely, he looked very familiar to Tsuna, despite the fact that the traditional yukata he wore gave no hint as to where, exactly (she idly wondered if he went to Nami Middle, too). As it was, she blinked slowly and finally murmured into the resounding silence, "Hi."

A pause, before, "Tsunaoko Sawada, aged thirteen and a first-year at Namimori Middle School. Perfect attendance record despite abysmal grades that are just high enough to allow for participation in the volleyball club. Clean school record without so much as a tardy or an incident in either Namimori Primary or during this school year. Lives with mother, Nana Sawada, while father, Iemitsu Sawada, works in Italy and is a known affiliate of Vongola, which pays tribute each year for infringing on Tettsui-Ikka territory… Status is civilian and Namimori citizen, with no outstanding achievements or notable involvement with the community at large beyond being a student with a single extracurricular activity."

Tsuna could only stare, somewhat taken aback by this sudden deluge of information. There was really only one way to respond to this. "Have you been stalkin' me or somethin'?"

"…No," he answered after a moment. "Merely researched my counterpart's background."

Tsuna squinted at him in consideration as the memory of just where she knew him from slowly resurfaced. Softly hitting her fist into upturned palm in realization, she said out loud, "Oh, you're that senpai that everyone talks about. Nībairie-san, right?"

A pinched expression took residence on his face, eyebrows furrowing even more as his scowl returned full-force. "It's Hibari. Kyōya Hibari."

"Oh. My bad."

There was silence that settled between the both of them as they stared each other down, neither party relenting nor giving up in the slightest. The longer his gaze was held, the more his scowl was replaced with a smirk. Tsuna eventually blinked first, breaking whatever spell had been taking place between the two of them, to add sugar to her tea — _which had since gone cold_ — and take a sip. The physically older teenager watched her lazily as he shifted out of his stiff and professional kneeling position into a more relaxed and casual one; his long legs stretched out to the side and an elbow resting on the table, his cheek and face supported by a fist from the same arm.

 _[Her soulmark bloomed a little more, blooming with astonishing speed to the size of a particularly large peach.]_

"It's settled, then," he purred aloud, inordinately pleased with something beyond Tsuna's comprehension at the moment.

"Hmm, what is?" The blonde queried absently behind a rather beautifully design teacup, currently on cloud nine as she savored her drink. "Also, great blend've tea. Can't remember the last time I've had a brew this good."

"Whether I'm keeping you or not, and I've decided," the young Hibari clarified. "You're _mine_ now."

"Oh, that's nice," came the faint, distracted reply as Tsuna eagerly poured another cup of tea, not entirely registering what had been said. "As long as you get me home 'fore dinner. Mom's makin' favorites t'night."

"Fine. I will be retrieving you personally tomorrow morning, and every morning after, so you're aware. You will also be enlisted in the Disciplinary Committee under my… _direct_ supervision, position of secretary, effective immediately." Tsuna hummed noncommittally, not paying attention to what was being said as mild sedative in the tea worked its magic in making her more agreeable. This had been brewed with a possibly high-strung individual in mind. As Tsuna was already generally someone with a very calm and somewhat-absent disposition as her attention was mostly internalized, it made her very inattentive and almost dreamy, mind miles away.

Kyōya was still talking. "…training you personally in kobudō. However, be sure not fall under any misconceptions that I cannot care for, provide, and protect you as your sole Guardian. This is purely for sport as any proper nikushokukei should know how to fight. Baby carnivore or not…"

By this point, Tsuna had entirely tuned out her counterpart. Later she would regret not paying attention to her overzealous and somewhat-possessive counterpart, Guardian, and new-found friend. But at the moment? She enjoyed her tea and the comforting background noise of Kyōya's low, gruff voice; a harmony between the two of them clicking smoothly into place.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Vocab:**

 **Nikushokukei - Carnivore**

* * *

 **A/N: One shot that I did on my Tumblr account but I thought I would share on here. I keep getting a bunch of requests for Tsunaoko and Kyōya to be paired together, so here's a bone that I'll throw to you shippers.**

 **Sorry I'm so late for Lotus & Clover, a family emergency came and followed by the dreaded MIDTERMS.**

 **I'll have it up by Saturday unless something pressing happens to me.**

 **Review to show me your love (or hate?) for this.**


End file.
